


【路人坤/异坤】防备（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *费加罗天鹅坤x绿西装异，畜生，ooc*上篇第一人称路人玩弄，无插入*下篇子异调教。





	1. 上

 

-

 

“蔡先生辛苦了，王摄影师约您在休息室阅片，请您随我来。”

听到我的话，刚结束拍摄的蔡徐坤咬了咬下唇，蹙眉思考了起来。

我不由得回想起他刚才镜头下的样子。  
潮湿的眼睛，泛红的脸颊，不时伸出小舌舔咬嘴唇，扭身抬臂暴露纤细的腰身，双手上举献祭出脆弱的喉结，整个身子随着动作细细颤抖，带动浑身的黑羽在镜头下绽放。说是在演绎高贵冷艳的黑天鹅，操，根本就是个装纯的婊子，性感的骚货。

一阵热流涌向了我的小腹。

蔡徐坤似乎对我的话将信将疑。  
为了不吓到我的小宝贝，我更低地拱了拱身子，摆出了谦逊的姿态，借机遮掩住自己蠢动的下体。  
“就在北区b1那间贵宾休息室，您常去的那一间。”  
蔡徐坤不知怎的突然羞红了脸，点了点头，跟着我一步一步踏进了陷阱。

-

我叫大刘，半个月前刚应聘为著名人像摄影师王子异的摄影助理。

从我知道他是蔡徐坤的御用摄影师那天开始，我就一直在努力接近他。

我爱蔡徐坤。

从我两年前第一眼在画报上见到他开始，我就疯狂的爱上了他。  
我执着的认为他的美是山巅的雪莲，我渴望一个触碰膜拜他的机会。

而半个月以来，亲眼见证了他镜头前后的的性感妩媚之后，我知道了，他是妖娆的玫瑰。  
我心中的蔡徐坤幻灭了。但我对他的圣洁的爱却转化为愈发狂热的性欲

我想把他摘下来，撕扯他的花瓣，把他扔在地上，蹂躏他，撵磨他，让他红肿的小嘴只能吐出求饶的哀叫。  
我渴望占有他，拥有他。

我找到了这个机会。

-

“您先在这里休息一下，王摄影师马上就来。”  
我推开了休息室的大门，我的玫瑰越过我直接走进了房间。  
他对这里似乎非常的习惯，我推断出这里是他的专属休息室。

他还穿着拍摄的那件黑羽外套，脸上的潮红没有褪去，甚至更重了些，隔了半间屋子都能看到细密的红沿着脖颈没入外套。

他似乎很累了，衣服都没精力换，却又不赶紧找地方坐下歇息，反而倚在化妆台前，手撑着桌沿，夹着腿细细喘息。

然后我的宝贝抬起头，镜中潮湿的双目像是有流光在闪动。  
他像是刚发现我还在这，扬起头抱着臂瞪了我一眼。  
“你可以走了。”  
这一眼让我的性器更是硬了三分。  
而我的玫瑰说完便无视了我径自开始卸妆，背对着我逐渐呈现放松的姿态。

 

这个浪货，勾引我还他妈在这装高冷！我直直盯着他隐没在羽毛中的细腰翘臀，忍不住猛地扑上去一把将他按在了镜子上。

他惊叫了一声，紧接着奋力挣扎了起来，但是疲累的他如何是我的对手。怀中扭动的温香软玉反而更加激起了我的情欲。  
我把他更紧地锁在怀里，埋在他的颈窝里嗅闻着他的味道，一面伸手扯下自己的领带绑住他的双手，用自己早已硬热的性器死死抵在他的臀缝，两只手更是迫不及待地钻进他的衣服里游走。  
刚才的挣扎让我的玫瑰出了一层薄汗，手下微凉颤栗的皮肤和滑嫩湿腻的触感都让我兴奋。

而早在我的双手摸到他的皮肤的时候，他就已经停止挣扎了。  
他喘息着软了腰，眯着眼不地的瞥了一眼门口，咬着下唇不让自己舒服的叫出声。  
我的双手向上向下抚摸他的全身，他好像特别的敏感，所到之处都染上盛情的粉红，随着我的触碰而颤抖。  
我把脸埋在他的颈窝舔咬，外套上的黑羽也因此不断摩挲在我的皮肤，泛起丝丝痒意。

别说，这身羽衣衬得他越发的白皙纤弱，他仰头微张着小口喘息的样子，真像一只高贵又淫乱的小天鹅。  
我着迷伸手捏住他美丽的脸，两根手指伸进口中夹住捉玩我早已垂涎的小舌。镜子中他动情迷乱的样子让我的阴茎简直硬到爆炸，我伸手向前解开他的裤子，想退下这层碍事的屏障。

他却突然从迷乱中找回了一丝清明，对我的行为开始了奋力的挣扎和抗拒。  
他的下身不停地扭动躲避对抗我脱他裤子的行为，绑在一起的双手胡乱推挤我的头和双手，呜呜地摇头喊叫，连小舌都在拼命推挤我的手指。

我用力把他钳在怀里，试图镇压他激烈的反抗，拉扯了半天激的我出了一身热汗。  
我的耐心终于被耗尽了。本来以为他能够好好配合，现在看样子必须要惩罚他一下才能听话任操了。

我一个大力把他按趴在了梳妆台上，他的双手还在妄自挣扎，梳妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐被弄倒大半碎了一地。  
我不胜其烦，一手使力压住他的后腰，一手就着他半褪的裤子把他摆出了个塌腰撅臀的姿势，对着他的臀瓣抬手就是一巴掌。

“啊——！”  
他高扬着头发出一声喘叫，蓄起的力气一下子又全部消失了，软软地趴在我的手下任我玩弄。  
我回想着手下软弹的触感，忍不住使力把他死死按在桌子上，左右抚摸着他颤抖的臀瓣，趁他放松下来的时候又是一巴掌。

我的宝贝看起来瘦瘦的，原来肉都藏在屁股上了，也不知道是让谁给操肥的。想到这，手下的力道不禁又加重了几分。

等我从臀瓣的绝好手感中回过神来时，已经打了不知道十几二十下了。手底下的小人也没了动静，怕是打疼了又倔得不肯求饶。  
我心底泛上点心疼，忙凑过头去想要哄他听话。  
我凑上去一看，我的宝贝死咬着下唇不肯出声，眼泪涎水却流了满脸，双眼失神地张着，竟然是一副爽的不行的样子。

这一下可给我气笑了，打屁股都能这么享受，真是个天生的浪货。  
我伸出手指粗暴的挤开他的齿关，发狠又把他按回原处，胡乱褪下他的外裤，伸手对着他泛红的臀瓣又是一巴掌。  
“哈……唔…救我…啊——！”

没有了外裤的阻隔，肉贴肉的拍打发出清脆的啪啪声。我的宝贝也终于张口喊了出来，声音越来越甜腻，娇得都能滴出水来，和拍打的声音一块回响在空阔的房间里，羞得他红了眼眶。

我被他的呻吟也喊红了眼，手下发力对着臀缝连拍了几下，打算换上我的阴茎操他。  
我的宝贝却被这几下激得猛然反弓起身子，昂着头尖声哭叫，整个人开始痉挛颤抖，眼看着就要脱力滑到桌下去。  
我被他的反应惊呆了，这是被我打高潮了？

愣是我见多识广，也从没听说过这样的事情。

在我怔愣的静寂中，我听到了一直被掩盖或者被忽略的嗡嗡声。  
声音非常细小，但我怎么听怎么像…

不会吧？  
我咽了咽口水，伸手摸向了他的内裤。

我的宝贝瘫软在化妆桌上，身体随着高潮的余韵不时弹动，无力反抗的任我脱下了他的内裤。  
然后嗡嗡声就更清晰了。  
我两手抓住他的臀瓣，兜不住的臀肉从我的指缝漏出，细软滑嫩的触感简直使我爱不释手。  
我揉捏把玩着满手的嫩肉，直到他又开始难耐地喘息，我才分开他的臀瓣，看向中间的秘地。

这一看简直使我血脉喷张。  
熟烂糜红的穴肉里埋着一根黑色的按摩棒。  
柱身几乎被贪吃的小嘴完全含了进去，埋在肠道里深深的搅着，只露出小小的一截被穴口一呼一吸地吮着，泛着湿润的水光。周围不知道是润滑剂还是淫液的水滴滴答答的沿着颤抖的大腿根滑落。

我忍不住划掻几乎撑得透明的穴口嫩肉，着魔一样的凑上去舔拨抚慰那圈可怜兮兮的肉环。  
他轻吸了一口气，穴口痉挛着缩紧，夹住了我的舌尖。  
真是个贪吃的淫穴。

“操，别吃老子舌头，浪货！”  
我眼一红，对着面前的臀肉扇了几巴掌，扇得臀肉红肿着翻出肉浪。  
“啊！啊——不……我…啊！错了……呜”  
他边扭着屁股躲避边抽噎着小声道歉。

我感觉到了不满足。想彻底征服他，看到更多他迷乱的样子。

我捏着按摩棒向上翘起，这个角度好像刚好能够撵磨到他的敏感点，小穴抽搐着吐出了一泡淫液。  
我嗤笑了一声，看他羞得把脸埋进臂弯里，忍不住出声调笑。

“怎么大明星还能用屁股尿水啊？”  
他呜咽着摇头说不是，水却流的更多了。屈辱又无力反抗的样子美丽得晃人心神。

我骂了一句操，忍不住又舌头顺着缝隙往穴里钻弄，粗糙的舌头对着滑嫩的肉壁骚刮翻搅，牙齿钳着穴口的软肉轻轻撵磨，直把穴口舔撮得汁水淋漓。  
而我的宝贝努力想要放松敏感的肉穴，却还是爽得穴肉痉挛，连带着腰臀开始打摆，又害怕再挨打，忍不住崩溃地哭叫出声。

我着迷地吸舔嫩红的小穴，一面伸手到他身前想玩弄他的性器。  
我的指尖刚碰到那个硬热的东西，他猛然拔高了声音发出痛爽的呻吟，哆嗦着腰想要躲避我的碰触。

按理说他刚射过，不该有这么大反应啊。  
我疑惑着，直接把他翻过身抱上桌子，腿M形压到两侧，完全暴露他的下体。  
他挣扎又想合腿，我伸手在他穴口周围又打了几巴掌。他哀哀地淫叫两声，眼睛里含着一泡泪，抽抽噎噎的撇着嘴不敢动了。

我把他的黑羽毛外套拉链拉开，然后我看到了一直藏在下面的小宝贝。

他一直没有射过。硬热的性器直直的抵着他的小腹，整个柱身因为欲望而涨成深红色。  
我一面压制他的反抗把小东西捉在手里仔细观察，才发现粉嫩的顶端顶着一个血红的珠子，下面连接着一个细长的银棍隐没在性器里。

是一根尿道棒。  
原来他刚才那是干高潮，像个女人一样，用屁股就高潮了！

太浪了，太淫乱了。  
这就是我爱了两年的雪莲吗？  
我怒从中起，手却兴奋的颤抖，不顾他的哀求捉着道具玩弄他，一手抓着还在震动的按摩棒死死抵住敏感点给他最直接的刺激，一手撵着那个珠子捻转抽送，像在操穴一样用尿道棒操着他的尿道。

“啊——！”  
脆弱敏感的前列腺就算是一个碰触都能带来高潮的快感，更何况是来自两个方向的持续刺激。细密的电流沿着他的神经狂轰乱炸，我的每一下动作都引的我的小宝贝尖叫着痉挛抽搐。  
过强的快感让他无法说出完整的话语，只能尖叫着摇头求饶，双眼含泪，没有焦距地盯着空气，泪水和口水流了满脸，整个人都湿嗒嗒的。

想让他变的更湿，想看他更狂乱的样子。  
想看他在我手下高潮是怎样的绝色。

我猛地抽出了那根尿道棒，按摩棒对着敏感点猛力撵磨。  
来吧，迎接更猛烈的极乐吧宝贝，绽放最美的自己给我吧！

我瞪着血红的双眼，血脉沸腾地等着这个绝美的瞬间到来。

我的宝贝却猛地瞪大了泪眼，迅速伸手攥住了自己的性器，随即发出痛苦的哀叫。

“啊——不…不能射……呜”

我简直目眦俱裂！  
明明就是个烂婊子，这时候装什么矜持！  
我大力掰开了他的双手，他的性器憋成了艳红色，顶端颤颤巍巍地吐着清液，刚才的情潮显然是被他自己逼回去了。

我一把把他的双手固定在头顶，俯身把他的性器含进了嘴里。  
“啊——！”  
他发出了濒死般的绝叫，扭动挣扎的动作都被我无情镇压。我使出浑身解数讨好玩弄他的性器，舌尖摩擦着冠状沟，摩挲敏感的龟头，然后抵住马眼吸舔扣弄。

我的宝贝整个身子都脱力了，软在我身下呻吟颤抖，大腿根因为快感止不住痉挛。胸脯剧烈起伏，小腹因为忍耐崩出了腹肌，却还是抵挡不住激烈的快感。  
“唔不…啊——！”  
他偏头望向门口的方向，眼里不停流着泪水，随着我一下大力撮弄尖叫着释放在我嘴里。

高潮的糜丽让几乎我移不开双眼。  
不愧是我的宝贝，连精液都是甜的。  
我坏笑着起身想让他自己也尝尝这个味道，最好是逼他哭着求饶，半路却瞥见了藏在羽毛里一闪而过的银色。

什么东西？  
我向两边掀开了他的羽衣，然后我看到了他红肿挺立的右乳头上，穿着一个闪亮的乳环。

我悚然一惊，出了一身冷汗。  
我已经无暇去幻想他带着全身的道具拍摄高贵典雅的天鹅是如何色情和淫乱了。

黑色按摩棒全身都是没有开关的  
是谁一直在操控？  
乳环和尿道棒又是谁给他带上的？  
他为什么一直拒绝射精？

我打了个哆嗦。  
我突然注意到他好像从刚才起就在等谁。  
我突然注意到他一直盯着门口的眼睛，现在看向了我的身后。

我无法克制地颤抖着转过身。  
然后我看到了西装革履的，我的老板王子异。

他倚在墙上，温柔的目光直直穿过了我落在我的身后。  
“唉，坤坤”，他叹息，“我又得换一个摄影助理了。”

然后他一拳揍在我脸上，推搡着把我关进了屋里的透明玻璃浴室。

我自此失去了碰触玫瑰的机会。

 

-


	2. 下

（回归上帝视角）

 

-

 

王子异转身回到化妆桌前，抽出了按摩棒，解开了蔡徐坤被绑缚的双手，抱臂看着蔡徐坤湿润潮红的面容。

他的宝贝就像发光的钻石，总是引来别人的垂涎。  
偏偏他自己是美丽而不自知，对人不设防，还总是说着自己一个男孩子怕什么欺负，打回来就是了。

但是这已经不是第一次蔡徐坤被人“欺负”了。  
前几次王子异救的及时，没有让人占到什么便宜。这次来晚了，差点让自己悔恨终生。

最近几个月，王子异都在做同样的噩梦。他梦到蔡徐坤被不认识的大手按在地上玩弄，大眼睛里含着泪水向着自己伸手，喊着子异救我。这使他每个午夜梦回都一身冷汗的惊坐，这是令他最为不安的梦魇。  
他决定要借这次机会，让蔡徐坤永远记住教训。

 

蔡徐坤仍在久违的射精的快感里兀自喘息，久久不能回神。爱人到来的安全感使他忘却一切地呻吟，细腰在高潮的余韵里不时轻弹，羽毛随着动作在身上轻扫，终于自由的手无意识地摸向一直无人照顾的乳头，想要排解忍耐多时的痒意。

王子异见状冷下脸来，走上前拍了拍蔡徐坤的小脸，“坤坤，舒服吗？”  
蔡徐坤一震，找回了出离的意识，连忙拖着酸软的身体挣扎着起身，也只够力气坐在桌沿，可怜巴巴地眨眨眼，伸手扯扯王子异的袖子，想要撒娇蒙混过关。

“子异…”  
王子异轻哼一声拂开他的手，伸手从兜里掏出一个皮制choker给他扣上。

这是他们的约定。当带上了这个项圈的一刻开始，就意味着支配和服从。蔡徐坤也只能叫他——

“主人。”

大刘扒在玻璃墙上，听到这两个字露出了不可思议的表情。怪不得王子异只接蔡徐坤的拍摄，蔡徐坤也只给王子异当模特，原来他们两个竟然是这种关系。  
他看到王子异走向立柜，从里面取出了一根吊索。  
大刘这才注意到，这间屋子似乎是改造过的，屋顶的顶杆刚好可以悬挂吊索。  
他咽了咽口水，有点期待接下来能看到什么。

 

玻璃浴室外的交谈还在继续。  
“你越来越不听话了宝贝。我为什么罚你七天不准射精？”  
“因为我把司机放进家门，差点被欺负。”  
“很好”，王子异走过去横抱起蔡徐坤。“现在看来你还是没有学会防备。我会惩罚你。”

听到惩罚两个字，蔡徐坤把头埋进王子异颈窝，偷偷缩了缩后穴。他冷淡斥责的语气透露着疏离，但不可否认这样的王子异令蔡徐坤深深着迷，刚才没有完全满足的后穴又馋到滴水了。

他期待着每一次的惩罚。

王子异把蔡徐坤的双手缚在一起，仔细悬挂在吊索上，调节高度刚好够蔡徐坤足尖着地。  
身上还穿着羽毛外套的蔡徐坤高举着手臂足尖点地，就像一只展翅欲飞的高贵天鹅。

无论什么时候，蔡徐坤都是美的。

 

王子异伸手把他拉回了凡尘。  
他又走到柜旁，在蔡徐坤躲闪又期许的眼神中挑出了一把黑色的羊皮散鞭。

王子异还穿着工作时的绿西装。  
挺括的版型把他的好身材勾勒得刚好。  
颈胸肌肉的线条隐入领口的印花丝巾，宽肩有让人想趴上去的起伏，健腰窄臀又隐含着无限的爆发力，低跟黑皮靴让人有跪伏的欲望，长发向后抹起带着凛冽的弧度，不笑的时候睨起的眼缝和收紧的下颌都带上了禁欲和性感。

逆着光随意甩着鞭子的男人带着征服者的信息。  
但只有蔡徐坤知道，早上他撒娇挂在王子异身上胡闹，把王子异的衬衫抓坏了。  
男人一丝不苟的西装里面包裹的身躯是真空的。

蔡徐坤悄悄咽了咽口水。

王子异抬手拨开掩藏小脸的羽毛，蔡徐坤乖巧地侧头用脸颊软肉蹂蹭他的手心。  
王子异轻笑，取下了脖子上的墨绿丝巾。  
蔡徐坤只来得及看到一秒西装领口内紧实饱满的胸腹肌群，就被眼前的人用带着体温的丝巾蒙上了双眼。

然后王子异退开几步，抱着臂静静的等待。

在一片漆黑中，其他感官的刺激被无限放大，许多一直被忽略的感觉慢慢回到了蔡徐坤的身体。

蔡徐坤感受到了丝巾上的丝丝潮意和浸染着的af男香，这让他有被王子异包裹着的掩耳盗铃般的安全感。

皮质Choker紧紧锁在喉结下，随着他不安的吞咽逐渐带来一丝氧气剥夺的恐慌。  
手臂不安地挣扎，衣袖上的羽毛和流苏细细密密地扎在侧脸和耳廓，随着动作不停的轻抚耳后——那是他的一处敏感点，这使他无法克制地颤抖。

而连锁反应大概是——

软羽和流苏轻搔着备受冷落的乳肉，堆积逐渐清晰的痒意。漆黑中大脑下意识指挥双手想狠狠掐揉一下来缓解这份难耐，挣动身躯才想起被束缚的现实，内心堆积一丝焦躁。  
无法缓解的痒意逼迫他更高地踮脚挺胸，耸动胸膛用嫣红的乳尖磨蹭外套。

而这行为无异于饮鸩止渴。

黑羽的细毛拂刮戳刺着小小的乳头，使之颤颤巍巍地硬挺勃起，连带乳晕的软肉都逐渐凝固出小的沟坎，敏感度恐怖地一升再升。

偏偏不时有细小的尖毛折返戳刺细嫩的乳孔，撩拨起难以排解的麻痒后又潇洒离开，逼得蔡徐坤奋力扭摆前胸，磨蹭敞开的外套上冰冷的金属拉链，试图排解逐渐累积的欲求。

而比这更严重的问题也渐渐浮现。

乳头麻痒的快感激荡起海绵体的欲望，原本软软垂着的粉嫩性器逐渐充血挺立，湛湛顶起外套下摆，在密林般的黑羽中露出粉嫩的一瞥。

然后折磨就开始了。  
细密的绒羽爱抚着从会阴到柱身的每个角落。敏感的肉头抵着下摆磨蹭，流着泪的马眼被细毛蛮横地入侵，对着尿道戳磨作乱。  
无论如何扭摆身体，全方位的刺激都让蔡徐坤无从躲避，只能麻着头皮承受一波波的快感，直痒的眼角通红，喊出猫一样细碎的呻吟。

而随着时间的推移，濡湿的绒羽抟成细缕，随着挺胸踮脚的姿势逐渐夹进臀缝，搔磨着搧合的穴口周围软肉，逐渐唤起更深处的空虚。  
一阵阵的麻痒沿着脊柱带动全身的战栗，整个下半身酸涩酥麻，连呼吸都不敢大力，只能流着泪，仰起头张口细细喘息。

被束缚失去自由的黑天鹅，堕落情欲的红潮，一点点绽放出最美的姿态。

-

大刘禁不住瞪大了双眼。  
这个画面太美。如果刚才镜头里的黑天鹅是翱翔蓝天的纯真精灵，那么眼前的这一只就是坠落凡尘被束缚桎梏，被灭顶情欲催逼出的绝望和绝美。

大刘意识到，这是在其他地方永远也无法见识到的蔡徐伸。他颤抖着手使劲抹了抹玻璃，想要细细把这份绝美收进脑中，奈何王子异一直挡在前面。但光是这一张在绝顶情欲中浮沉的脸，已经足够他珍藏回味一生了。

王子异抱着臂，在三米之外痴迷的欣赏他的宝贝。这是他的缪斯，是他所有爱和灵感的源泉，是他想用一生去成就的杰作。

他拿起相机，把逐渐痉挛，情欲和空虚攀登至顶端的瞬间关进了相机。  
这份美，除了他，永远也不会有其他人看到。

 

蔡徐坤仍在欲海中沉浮。快门声唤回了他的一丝清明。  
自己这幅淫乱的样子，又被子异装进他那个私密小相机了，没准明天又会被他洗出巨幅相片挂到家里。  
羞耻中泛起一丝隐秘的欢喜，但更大的情潮砸了下来。  
浑身的敏感带都被撩拨到极致，直痒得蔡徐坤扣紧手心脚趾蜷缩，悬吊着的身体也在摇晃。积累到高值的燥热和逐渐放大的不满足让蔡徐坤终于无法忍受。

他张口想要撒娇，又想起王子异说的惩罚，咬了咬下唇措着辞，半天张口道  
“呜主人，坤坤错了，快惩罚坤坤吧。”

 

听了这话，王子异终于挪了挪身子，踱着步慢慢走了过去。  
靴跟声嗒嗒的扣击在蔡徐坤的鼓膜和心室。他勉力面向声音的方向，微张小口，唇瓣摆出最适合的形状，虔诚地想要奉献一个吻。

王子异无视了他谄媚的讨好以及其中隐秘的撒娇。  
蔡徐坤的小算盘落了空。但很快他就再也无暇顾及这些小心思了。

 

羊皮散鞭开始在白嫩的皮肤上游走，所过之处带起泛起了细细密密的鸡皮，带着凉凉痒痒的触感。  
更多的是心理上的快感。  
蔡徐坤无法克制地想象着执着鞭柄的，那只总带给他无限欢愉的大手。

黑色的鞭柄一定衬得他手指更加苍白有力。手背微凸的青筋，粗大的指节，常年执相机的细茧，每次都会带他领略无与伦比的快乐。

还有环在那根手指上，和他乳环一对儿的戒指。蔡徐坤得意地笑笑，这可是他送给王子异的礼物。

-

不像床上臣服的姿态，在这段关系中，蔡徐坤常常是主导的那一个。王子异性格温吞，对他又迁就，床下对他百依百顺，从来不会有过分的要求。但蔡徐坤看得出他对自己的深爱和不安。  
而他自己也逐渐不再满足于单纯的爱和性，他要把这段关系推向永远。  
于是在他们相互陪伴的第三年纪念日，蔡徐坤把两个小盒子塞在王子异的手心。他握着王子异颤抖的手，引他给自己带上刻着boogie的乳环，又伸手给他带上刻着august的戒指。

蔡徐坤亲手束缚了自己交付给王子异，同时要求他支付同等的回报。他们分享着永恒的爱和羁绊。

蔡徐坤逐渐急促的喘息起来。他想起，从那以后，王子异承诺永远不会摘下戒指，甚至每次给他扩张，都要用带着戒指的手指在他体内横冲直撞，用细茧揉擦着敏感点，戒指就被湛湛含在穴口吮吸剐蹭，直逼得蔡徐坤前端后穴痉挛着吐水，然后才慢吞吞地抽出手，睁着puppy眼无辜的说“坤坤，我得遵守承诺呀”。

蔡徐坤回味着那根手指曾带给自己的快乐，长久的空虚使穴肉痉挛了起来。

 

王子异的声音就在这时候响起。  
“说吧，想要几鞭。”  
冰冷的声音像神祇一样，劈开混沌的情欲向他伸出手。  
蔡徐坤被爱人低沉性感的声音激出一下哆嗦，像小孔雀颤抖着羽毛开屏。他的主人伸出手梳理着他的羽毛，把敞开的外套拢向两侧夹起，彻底暴露小宝贝的胸腹。

再一看，硬挺的乳尖都难耐的聚起了小粒粒，点缀在潮红的身体上，下体硬挺挺地抵着小腹，黏腻的水液拉着透明的细丝连向衣摆，王子异伸手一摸，整个下摆的羽毛都被腺液打湿了。  
小天鹅全身都被捂的烂熟，哆嗦着张开羽翼，奉上自己细嫩的内核等人采摘。

蔡徐坤还沉浸在混沌中，努力想要弄懂王子异的话。

“啪——”  
猝不及防的一鞭落在了小腹。  
“啊——！”  
几乎同时，蔡徐坤哆嗦着嗓子仰头爽叫了出来。  
他等待了太久太久，这之间幻想了太多次鞭子带来的快感，当终于真实地落在身上时，他简直欣喜得要落下热泪。

“我给过你选择的机会，但你没有抓住。现在，三十鞭。自己报数，错了重头开始。”

说完，不给蔡徐坤回味的机会，羊皮散鞭又落在了腰侧。

王子异力道把握的刚好，选的散鞭又是劲最小的，他向来是不愿伤害蔡徐坤一毫厘的。  
鞭子打在皮肤，什么样的力会痛，什么样的力刚好，自己身上的鞭痕都知道。

蔡徐坤也知道。

黑暗中鞭痕不断落在腰侧，小腹，下背，臀肉，刺痛舒缓了焦灼的欲望，而蒙眼更使得蔡徐坤在未知的惧怕与期待中激发了一丝隐秘的兴奋。绵长痛爽的快感让蔡徐坤欲罢不能。好舒服。他甚至故意偷偷数错几次，想要更久一点的拥有这种快感。

王子异怎么会看不出他的小把戏。但他纵容了蔡徐坤，一边挥着鞭子一边期待着接下来的场景。

慢慢的，鞭痕处发红的皮肤敏感度逐渐攀升，初始的痛感逐渐褪去，热和麻痒使欲望回流，连空气的流动都能带动眼前的身体一阵战栗。  
蔡徐坤终于发现，鞭子落下总有意无意避开他的乳肉和性器。全身的敏感处都接受了细密的鞭打，唯独最需要抚慰的快感源泉却没有得到一丁点照顾。两相对比使得最难耐的地方愈发难耐，终于演变成了一种折磨。

蔡徐坤向前挺了挺红艳的乳尖。

想被打乳头。  
残存的理智却阻止他将羞耻的欲望宣之于口。他只能更高地挺起胸膛，让鲜嫩的红果在王子异眼前摇晃，企图勾起施鞭者的一点爱怜。

王子异无情的戳穿了他。  
“让别人摸过哪？”  
蔡徐坤咬了咬下唇。王子异见他不答，下一鞭坏心的抽在前胸，湛湛避过乳肉。

“哪发骚了？说！”  
“啊！呜胸…胸痒”  
“嗯？胸是哪？”又一鞭落在乳头旁边，鞭风扫过乳粒，催化了欲求不满的焦躁。

触手可及的快感让蔡徐坤疯狂。  
“呜乳头…是我的乳头！坤坤的骚奶头想要！”  
他羞耻地闭上了眼，身体却因此产生了隐秘的快感，后穴搧合着又吐出一包淫水，沿着大腿根簌簌地往下流。

王子异给了乖孩子应得的奖励。  
他凑过去把熟透的乳头纳入了温热的口中。  
蔡徐坤几乎是同时尖叫痉挛着攀上了一个小高潮。

王子异含吸着小小的乳头，用粗糙的舌苔抵磨刮蹭着高敏的小粒，又把整个乳晕咬住，像吸奶一样撮弄出啧啧的水声。  
大力的吮弄把蔡徐坤的魂都要吸走了，恍惚间觉得仿佛真的有什么从胸口被王子异不断吮出。

“坤坤好甜，坤坤出奶给我喝好不好？”  
蔡徐坤羞耻地喘息着，胸脯却挺得更高了。  
“呜——好舒服……子异…呜你咬咬它子异…你咬咬就有奶了”  
王子异笑了，侧头用虎牙夹住乳头细细捻磨。

蔡徐坤一刻不停饿了尖叫，眼泪不停的流。  
太舒服了。两边乳头被王子异轮流含进嘴里玩弄。牙尖磨刮着乳孔，整个前胸都被快感麻木，从神经末梢爆炸出一波一波的烟花，每一下的触碰都带动整个上身痉挛弹动。

蔡徐坤献祭般高挺着胸。  
想把乳肉整个给子异咬下来吃掉。蔡徐坤胡乱地想着，被完全支配征服的幻想把他推上更高的浪潮。

而后，这段突如其来的奖励戛然而止了。  
蔡徐坤还在余韵中微微颤抖，无情的鞭子突然落在了红肿泛着水光的乳头上。

“啊——！”  
从天堂到地狱般的转变让蔡徐坤整个身体高高弹起。  
王子异再没有给他喘息的机会，剩下的鞭子都又快又密地打在他的乳头和性器。蔡徐坤渐渐失去了规律的反应，过强的快感让他颤抖着在高潮的边缘徘徊。

最后一鞭落下来的同时，王子异绕到了蔡徐坤的身侧，一把扯下了浸透了眼泪的丝巾。

在黑暗中失去调节的双眼无神地上视着，在恢复光明的瞬间，蔡徐坤对上了前方玻璃浴室里大刘贪婪的眼神。

蔡徐坤瞳孔紧缩，痉挛嘶叫着达到了灭顶的高潮。

-

高潮后的蔡徐坤还在余韵中颤抖。王子异一面回到了他的正面重新挡住了大刘的视线，一面上前解开了蔡徐坤的束缚，把臂酸腿软的宝贝抱坐在怀里轻轻给他揉手臂。

回过神来的蔡徐坤一瘪嘴，委委屈屈地哭了起来。  
王子异轻轻亲着他的发旋，手在他背上轻柔地抚摸顺气。  
蔡徐坤越想越委屈，抽抽噎噎打着哭嗝。

“呜呜呜你坏，你就是找借口欺负我，根本不是为我好呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

“好好我坏，但是宝贝，我想让你记住，不准让其他任何人有机会碰你，而你显然没有记住这次教训。所以惩罚还会继续。”

王子异抱起蔡徐坤把他放在化妆台上，脸深深埋进爱人的颈窝。  
“宝贝，刚才就在这里，你差点被别人占有了。”

王子异的声音里有隐隐的后怕。  
蔡徐坤听出了他声音里的疼痛，伸手轻抚他的后脑，顺从的对自己的爱人打开了身体。  
“那就在这里惩罚我吧，主人。”

-

深深埋进蔡徐坤身体里的那一刻，王子异慌乱的心终于落地了。潮湿温软的小穴乖顺的舒张着内壁，一呼一吸地吮吻着王子异的性器，这让他感到安心。

蔡徐坤是他的港湾。  
虽然在性爱中多数时候扮演着施与者的角色，但王子异清楚的知道，蔡徐坤才是他们关系的主导者。

无论是三年前力排众议要在一起的决定，还是三年后亲手把羁绊的信物交到自己手上，一切都是蔡徐坤张着双臂向他飞奔而来，带着狮子座无上的勇气和不可一世的光芒。

而王子异自己却一直停在原地。

他怕的事情太多了。  
他怕妨碍蔡徐坤的前途，他怕把蔡徐坤也拉进同性恋情的泥淖里挣扎，他怕自己配不上当蔡徐坤的爱人。

而当他终于证明了自己的能力，甚至能对蔡徐坤的事业有所助力的现在，他又开始害怕失去蔡徐坤。  
但他唯一不怕的就是证明自己的爱。

王子异想着，等手上的事告一段落之后，他也许该带着蔡徐坤去结婚。  
蔡徐坤向着他跑了这么久，最后一这一小段距离，他想大步迈过去。

但现在有更重要的事情要做。  
小猫贪玩又不懂避险，身体力行的教育他，是丈夫的本分。

-

被玩弄了太久，蔡徐坤的后穴像发了水一样泥泞熟烂。王子异伸了两指进去，饥渴的软肉就一股脑的拥上来贪婪的吮吸着来之不易的东西。  
王子异低笑了一声，手指快速翻搅抽插，直插得小穴咕啾咕啾的泛着水声，在寂静的休息室里回响。

太难为情了，太羞耻了，蔡徐坤“呜”的一声把头扎进王子异的胸口。  
小猫的软毛骚的王子异脖子心里痒痒的，忍不住出声逗他，  
“现在就害羞了，一会儿抱着我喊要的时候怎么办，嗯？”

蔡徐坤炸毛，红着脸气鼓鼓的瞪他。  
“不可能的！有也是你逼我的！”  
王子异哄着宝贝小猫，轻轻亲着他的脸颊耳后，一边把自己送进了蔡徐坤的身体。  
他们几乎同时发出了满足的喟叹。  
王子异忍了很久，一进入黏滑湿软的温柔乡，就像是潜龙入海，忍不住耸腰在里面横冲直撞了起来。

蔡徐坤还记着刚才被王子异嘲笑的仇，趁他聚精会神地耕耘，猛地缩了缩后穴。湿滑的软肉像潮水一般包裹了上来。

王子异倒吸一口气，咬牙对抗着内壁巨大的吸力，把自己抽离了出来，又报复一般用龟头在穴口浅浅戳磨，直磨得蔡徐坤抽噎着喊要，蜜水都淌上了化妆桌，才猛地挺腰又重又深的的撞进去。  
几个回合下来，蔡徐坤就只能软在王子异胯下，红着眼角失神的喘叫了。

 

爱人在自己身下予取予求的样子取悦了王子异。他一边顶磨着抽搐的肠壁，一边俯下身叼住了刻着自己名字的乳环轻轻拉扯。  
金属质的细环摩擦着乳粒的小孔，仿佛那里也生出了媚肉，被王子异一同操弄着，逐渐生出酥麻痛爽的快感。

蔡徐坤紧紧的抱着王子异的后脑，努力的挺胸把另一边的乳粒凑到王子异嘴边，眯着眼可怜兮兮的请求“嗯…这…这边也要……”

王子异轻笑，罕见的没有答应宝贝的要求。蔡徐坤不满地嘟囔，王子异抬头封住了碎碎念的小嘴。  
蔡徐坤耍脾气紧咬着齿关，王子异就含着他肉嫩的下唇轻咬吮嘬，又叨着他的唇珠用舌尖拨玩戏弄，见蔡徐坤还不肯张口放行，又转而用舌摩擦唇齿之间的褶襞，痒得蔡徐坤伸头欲咬他作乱的舌头。  
王子异趁机攻城略地，灵活的舌头探进微张的小口四处翻搅，汲取甜美的汁液。四瓣唇激烈地厮磨温存，啧啧的水声充满色情的味道。

蔡徐坤被吻得云里雾里，张着迷蒙的泪眼，软甜甜地环着王子异的脖子，乖的不行。  
王子异看的心痒，忍不住想再欺负他狠一点，伸手捞起他的双腿架在肩上，握着蔡徐坤的细腰狠狠冲撞起来。  
蔡徐坤还被封着口，猛然的深入让他倏的长大了眼睛，边唔唔叫着边用力推抵王子异。  
体位的改变让粗大的性器更顺畅的长驱直入，每一次的进出都狠狠撵磨过凸起的敏感点。  
蔡徐坤终于挣扎着摆脱了王子异的唇舌，紧接着就是一阵喘叫。  
“哈啊…好涨……呜太多了……”

蔡徐坤无助地疯狂摆头，却仍然无力对抗过多的快感。王子异一边伸手扣拨着乳粒，一手轻抚摩挲着泛红的鞭痕，痛爽的刺激逐渐把蔡徐坤推上巅峰。

“哈——”  
蔡徐坤仰头轻喘，准备迎接绚丽的高潮。  
王子异伸手堵住了欲望的出口。

“啊——！呜…求你…让我射”  
蔡徐坤的呻吟骤然拔尖，痛苦难耐地扭动着身体试图挣开王子异的束缚。  
“知道错在哪了吗坤坤？”王子异的手臂像铸铁一样无法撼动。蔡徐坤又急又委屈，忍不住崩溃地哭了起来。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜我讨厌你了王子异，你不安慰我还欺负我，我才没有错呜呜。”

蔡徐坤像以往的每一次一样哭喘着撒娇，王子异却罕见的沉默了。他像是隐忍了很久的想法一股脑爆发，忍不住颤抖着身体低吼出声。  
“蔡徐坤，你知道我进门，看到你被别人脱光了衣服按在这里，是什么样的感受吗？你知道我有多后怕吗？”  
“可我——”  
“蔡徐坤，怀璧其罪。你轻信和不设防，是你的错。这样的事发生过不止一次，我不是每次都能恰好救到你。我希望这是最后一次，所以我会狠狠惩罚你，我会让你牢记一辈子。”

说完，王子异不再开口，松开了对蔡徐坤性器的禁锢，沉默着看他颤抖着射出第三波精液。

 

蔡徐坤在恍惚中望着王子异的侧脸。他从来没有见过这样的王子异。他好像从来都是温和从容的，就连主导性爱的时候也一直是游刃有余的样子，让蔡徐坤忽略了他也只比自己大两岁，他也会患得患失，也有害怕和不想失去的东西。

蔡徐坤不忍看到这样的王子异。他缓缓伸手坚定地环抱住了王子异，给了他一丝慰藉。

 

王子异却就着他们相连的姿势，托着蔡徐坤的肉臀猛地把他抱了起来。会掉下去的恐惧让蔡徐坤四肢紧紧扒住王子异的身躯，腿打着颤夹紧男人的腰，连后穴都一下子绞紧了含在里面的肉棒，想要获得一个安全的支点。

王子异舒服的喟叹一声，就着这个姿势开始新一轮的操干。  
重力使性器到达了前所未有的深度。  
蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛痉挛着尖叫。太深了。而王子异并不打算放过他，反而捏着他的臀瓣向两边狠狠扒开，托起他的身子用软烂的后穴套弄自己的性器。

这太超过了。铺天盖地的快感让蔡徐坤再也无力抱紧男人的身体。  
他只能更努力的缩紧了自己的肉穴当做一个支撑，但这却更加放大了快感。粗大的性器在体内横冲直撞，全面的摩擦让肉壁抽搐着喷水，龟头的楞沿无情的剐蹭敏感的前列腺，快感的火花沿着脊柱一路炸向大脑。  
蔡徐坤一瞬间觉得自己仿佛一个祭品，被钉在耻辱柱上接受海神的暴怒直到淫液流干。

-

然后暴怒终于降临了。

王子异抱着他，一步一步的走向了玻璃浴室。  
蔡徐坤还在快感的海浪里沉浮，他感到自己终于又踩上了陆地，粗热的利剑也从他体内抽走。然后他就被揪着头发正面按上了一个冰凉的表面。  
王子异分开他的臀瓣，把性器插回了剑鞘，用身体把蔡徐坤整个摊平了压在玻璃墙上，低声诱哄。

“坤坤，睁开眼睛。”

蔡徐坤双手扒着玻璃，被冰冷的触感激出一个战栗，浑身泛起了鸡皮。乳头和性器也被压在了玻璃上瑟缩着，蔡徐坤小声哼哼，说不出是舒服还是难受。  
他努力眨眼挤出了眼里的泪花，当视线回归的瞬间，蔡徐坤看到了玻璃后大刘在欲望中狰狞的脸。

蔡徐坤尖叫着疯狂后退，却无法撼动王子异冷酷的桎梏。  
他只能眼睁睁的看着大刘对着自己的身体撸动套弄他丑陋的硬物。

“坤坤，如果刚才我没能及时找到你，你现在正被这个男人压着干。”  
王子异痛苦的声音从身后传来。  
他的男人像个孩子一样无助，只能埋在蔡徐坤的身体里发泄他的惊惶和后怕。  
因为蔡徐坤是他的港湾，是他心里唯一一片不能给人沾染的处女地。

蔡徐坤好像终于理解了王子异的担忧。他卸下了所有的抗拒，柔软的包含住他的爱人所有的情欲，让他能够安稳落地。  
蔡徐坤盯住了大刘的脸，强迫自己永远记住这个教训。

 

大刘痴迷地望着眼前美好的肉体。这是自己最后的救赎。他一步步走上前去，望着被摊平在玻璃上花一样的艳红乳尖，忍不住伸手覆在了手心。

蔡徐坤几乎立刻就尖叫了起来。他眼睁睁的看着粗糙的大手覆了过来，乳头仿佛被滚烫的掌心烫伤了。  
王子异的眼中闪过一丝不忍。但他仍然把蔡徐坤紧紧压在玻璃上操弄。

紧接着凑上来的是大刘的嘴。他伸出了宽大的舌头，对着另一片乳肉来回嘬吸舔扫。

隔着冰冷的玻璃，蔡徐坤却仿佛感受到了滚烫的玩弄。  
“呜……我错了……我错了子异……嗝…我以后改我…嗝再也不敢了啊——！”  
恐惧和羞耻激发了无限的快感，在大刘的舌头覆上他性器部位的时候，蔡徐坤终于抵着玻璃射出了一股股白液。  
王子异听着蔡徐坤的认错，也终于把欲望和不安一股脑释放在蔡徐坤的体内。

然后他一把抱起自己的爱人走向隔壁的卧室，再也没有看大刘一眼。

 

他们在卧室的床上又乱搞了好几次。  
王子异告诉蔡徐坤，这次对你的惩罚是强制高潮，直到你射不出来为止。  
这是也我对你最重的惩罚。

蔡徐坤没有任何怨言。他渴望着惩罚的快感，也希望这样的方式能够安抚爱人的情绪和不安，于是每次攀上高潮，纵然没有力气，他也都要张开双臂紧紧的回抱着王子异，被紧紧锁在怀里的同时，也紧紧锁着王子异。  
他愿意为王子异做任何改变，这是爱情的妥协。

做到后来，蔡徐坤全身肌肉都像被碾过一般酸疼，后穴像是失禁一般不停吐着水，粉嫩的性器却早就射不出任何东西，高潮的时候都只能颤颤巍巍的吐出一点清液，被王子异笑着说像个女人一样，下次一定要给你干潮吹。

然后等到蔡徐坤终于发现王子异早就不难过了，只是想欺负他的时候，他已经被做到像一滩蜜水一样无力反抗，只能任王子异欺负，最后被操得哭喊着尿出来，抽噎着主人老公哥哥的乱叫求饶才被放过，心里给王子异狠狠的记了一笔。

-

王子异知道蔡徐坤已经接受了教训，自己以后要好好教他，慢慢帮他建立防备。王子异咂咂嘴，床上教育真是好方法，一举多得嘛！

而至于蔡徐坤，他两天没能下床。

弟弟们问他怎么了，蔡徐坤咬牙切齿。  
“没什么，被一个大猪蹄子欺负了！”

 

—END—


End file.
